


sex in your veins

by orphan_account



Series: vampire!Gerard frerard oneshots [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, gerard gets pinned down but he asks nicely so, i guess its kinda blood kink but gerard just wants something 2 chew on ??, kinky vampire sex man gerard doesnt sweat and everything is confusing, passable Dirty Talk, wow they sex it up finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y'know what I haven't done in a while?"</p><p>Frank was taken off centre by the sudden change in subject.</p><p>"I dunno. What?" Frank said casually.</p><p>"Sex." Gerard deadpans, unmoving from his position on his bed with his arms crossed above and under his head, staring at the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex in your veins

**Author's Note:**

> warnings r in the tags basically,, kinky shit

"Y'know what I haven't done in a while?"

Frank was taken off centre by the sudden change in subject.

"I dunno. What?" Frank said casually.

"Sex." Gerard deadpans, unmoving from his position on his bed with his arms crossed above and under his head, staring at the ceiling.

Frank raises his eyebrows, "Oh." Is all he has to say.

Gerard laughs. Their relationship had been strictly romantic so far, for a good few months. Sure, Frank  _does_  want to have sex with Gerard, and he fantasizes about how hot it would be regularly, but he doesn't know if  _Gerard_  wants to. Gerard is either really good at hiding the need to go farther than making out, or he doesn't feel the need at all. And if he does, Frank's going to fucking respect that.

At this point, their relationship had been like friends, but they make out and kiss and cuddle too closely for "just friends" and say regularly that they love each other. And Gerard sucks Frank's blood and doesn't hurt him and refuses to ever do so, but that's another story.

"It's been like, literally forever. So I guess this is my way of asking..?"

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I- Frank. I want you to..."

" _Oh_ ," Frank drew out, fully understanding what Gerard was trying to say. He assumes he looks shocked on the outside to Gee, but inside you could say he's  _died_  and gone to  _heaven,_ more likely hell, though.

"But- Gee, aren't your parents and Mikey home? I don't think it would be a good idea for them to hear us..." Frank said hesitantly.

Gerard rolled over onto his side, pressing his body to Frank's side, throwing a leg over Frank's thighs, "I heard them leave while you were playing guitar earlier. House is empty..." He smiles, running his pale finger in circles on Frank's clothed chest.

"I just..? Really didn't know if you wanted to? That's why I never asked. Like, I want to, but it's not up to just  _one guy_ , y'know,"

Gerard giggles, dorky and nasally, "Frankie, I ask to suck your cock so much I'm almost surprised you're doubting my consent."

Frank smiles, "I never know when you're joking or not."

Gerard gasps dramatically, sitting up and putting a hand on his chest. He moves himself so he's straddling Frank's hips, "Think I'm joking now, Frankie?" He looks down at Frank with a smirk.

"Maybe." Frank snorts.

Gerard grinds his ass on Frank's still soft dick, although feeling it twitch through Frank's jeans, "Still joking?" He asks, smiling and unable to contain the giggle that bubbles up again when Frank's eyes widen.

Frank rests his hands on Gerard's ass, squeezing and making Gee squeak and smile, "Nah, not really."

"Mm, good," Gerard whispered, rolling his hips. Frank hummed, sounding content.

"Hold on, Frankie, sit up," Gerard asked, getting up on his knees so Frank could scoot back from under him and sit up against the wood panelled wall at the head of Gerard's mattress. He got himself comfortable sat upright, and Gerard knee-walked his way forward and back onto Frank's lap.

Gerard sat and cupped Frank's jaw, pressing their lips together. Frank snaked his arms around Gerard's waist, holding Gee close and tilting his own head to the side and running the tip of his warm tongue quickly over Gerard's cold bottom lip. Gerard tilted his head to the other side so he and Frank's noses fit better around each other, opening his mouth and momentarily forgetting about his fangs when he nipped Frank's bottom lip. His eyes shot open when he tasted a drop of blood that welled up from the little nick in Frank's lip, pulling away, suddenly feeling guilty of possibly hurting his boyfriend.

"Oh, fuck I'm so sorry Frank, I fucking-"

"I'm okay, Gee. Doesn't even hurt. It's barely even bleeding now." Frank said, sounding amused instead of angry or scared because of Gerard.

Gerard smiled nervously, pressing their lips together hesitantly and moving his hands from Frank's jaw to his shoulders. They kissed slow and softly, until Frank pressed the palm of his hand against Gerard's half hard dick through his gray sweats. Gerard gasped and Frank slid his tongue smoothly into the part in Gerard's pretty lips, scraping his tongue on one of Gerard's fangs. When Gee tasted the blood again he almost pulled away from Frank, but Frank kept their lips just barely together, "Suck on it," he whispered on Gerard's lips, sealing the kiss again.

That time when Gerard tasted the blood from Frank's tongue in his fucking  _mouth_ , he gave it a short little suck as Frank told him to, and he got a groan out of Frank. That noise went right to his sudden and apparent hard cock, just as Frank rubbed him again through his sweatpants that he was about to throw across the fucking room.

Gerard moaned and pulled away, "Fucking, take your fucking pants off,  _God_." He panted.

Gerard reached for his own pants, but Frank moved for them first, sliding his hands down Gee's back and sliding them halfway down his thighs, making goosebumps from his contrasting warm hands rise all down his boyfriend's cold, lily white skin.

Gerard tugged his pants the rest of the way off, literally throwing them behind himself. His hard on was already exposed and bobbing awkwardly due to his lack of underwear. He heard Frank giggle and he looked up with an joking cringe on his face that disappeared when he saw Frank taking his shirt off.

Gerard had this,  _fascination?_  With Frank's tattoos. The Swallows on Frank's hips were Gerard's favourites, obviously. His attention drifted when Frank unbuttoned his pants.

Gerard realized Frank was getting completely naked, which was something he never really got a good look at. Frank thought the same thing when Gerard lifted his sweater off and positioned himself on his lap after he'd shoved his black jeans down.

Gerard settled down on Frank's lap, pressing close. Their dicks where kind of pressed together, and Gerard couldn't help but look down at Frank's cock, "I. Wow. Nice."

Frank didn't really know how to respond other than with; "Thanks?"

Gerard giggled and leaned down to kiss Frank, "You're welcome."

Both of them laughed, and when the moment had passed, Frank took it all in. The milky skin, his squishy hips, all the fading stretch marks Gerard always complained about still being there, even after  _death_  had promised to  _heal_  or some shit.

"Fuckin' cute..." Frank muttered, smiling stupidly as he patted Gerard's chubby tummy. Gerard just sighed, sounding amused but literally so fucking  _done_  with Frank, thinking  _Who isn't really._

 _"_ Yeah _yeah,_ touch my dick." Gerard teased.

Frank snorted, "Because no one but you has in a long time,  _apparently,_ " He joked, even though he knew no one has, "And I bet I could touch even better things. If you catch my drift."

Gerard widened his eyes comically, and just said; " _Yikes_." and Frank  _lost_  his shit, because the meaning of such a simple and weird word is fucking hilarious. Gerard started laughing at Frank's laugh, "This is a  _mess_." He gasped between bouts of giggles.

It took them a minute to get themselves together. Frank nuzzled his face in the side of Gerard's neck, kissing the cold skin, getting shivers on his own body because of it. Gerard made little happy sounds, pushing their bodies closer, petting Frank's hair and tracing the Jack O Lantern and  _Keep The Faith_  tattoos.

Frank hummed, "I mean it though, you're sexy," he whispered in Gee's ear, mouthing at his jaw and earlobe, "And I would kill to fuck you right now..."

Gerard giggled quietly and felt like his serious mood had been forgotten, even though he was still hard, "No killing necessary, Frankie." He said softly and rolled sideways off Frank's lap, landing on his back beside his warm boyfriend, his hard dick awkwardly slapping on his stomach.

Frank looked at him funny, taken by the sudden loss of contact, "You serious..?"

"Still not joking, Frankie." Gerard smiled, grabbing Frank's arm and tried to tug him over.

Frank got the idea that Gerard wanted him to get  _on top of him,_ oh god. Frank got between Gerard's legs, "Wow..." Was all Frank could manage.

"Yeah," Gerard huffed, pulling Frank forward, "Fuck me, I want you to fuck me." Gerard whispered in Frank's ear, then scraped his fangs along Frank's jawline, feeling like he was threatening to draw blood.

"...Lube?" Frank asked, sounding confused.

"Bedside."

Frank reached for the first drawer on the crowded bedside while Gerard slid his hands down Frank's sides to rest on his hips, sucking on his collarbone. Frank pulled open the drawer to find what looked like an ancient stash of skittles, a bunch of craft supplies, fake blood capsules  _ironically,_ and a Fangoria mag. He snorted and closed that drawer, clearly it not being the right one.

Gerard stopped nibbling on the bit of Frank's skin he had between his teeth to ask, "What was that about?"

Frank looked back to him and sat up, "Stale skittles and fake blood capsules." Was all he said and Gerard shook his head.

"Yeah, try one drawer down." He said, and if his body still functioned like a human, his face would be red. He himself really has no idea how he gets hard if blood doesn't pump through his body. Fucking incredible. He smiled stupidly.

Frank opened the next drawer and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Gerard when he saw a rather  _large_  dildo and a shitty looking pair of handcuffs. Gerard laughed, "What's that about, Frank?"

Frank held up the handcuffs on one finger, "Kinky shit, Mr. Way," he said, and Gerard's face twisted up into a laughable mock of terror, "Nice dildo, too."

Gerard coughed, " _Vibrator_." He murmured, coughing again.

Frank put the cuffs back in the drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube, "Oh my." He said, giggling stupidly.

"Yeah yeah," Gerard groaned, "Pass the lube, I'm about to do it myself if you don't hurry up."

"I'm going, chill." Frank said, finding the unopened box of condoms, checking the expiration date and finding them actually good to use.

"It's starting to hurt, I can't chill." Gerard said, wrapping a pale hand around his dick and sliding it slowly, hissing through his teeth, his fangs. He felt the need to dig them into something, not to draw blood but just to chew and gnaw on. Frank should get him a fucking chew toy.

Frank popped the cap on the lube and got a good amount on his fingers, "Ready?" He asked Gerard, kind of knowing it was a dumb question, but he just wanted to make sure Gee was ready.

"Since fuckin' yesterday." Gerard sighed, then felt one digit pushing into him right away. It had been so long since that feeling was caused by someone  _else_ , and it was pretty incredible, even if it was just one finger. The second was added when he nodded, and Frank crooked his fingers just the right way, and Gerard really let  _go_. He moaned just at the little touch to his spot, and Frank leaned down over Gerard, sucking on the sensitive part of his neck, and made Gerard shudder and moan again.

It went on like that, Frank adding a third finger, sucking on Gerard neck and leaving marks, rhythmically pressing on Gerard's prostate, until Gee whined at Frank to stop because he was close. Frank stopped moving, but looked down Gerard's body to see him leaking like a motherfucker. He smirked and pulled out his fingers, listening to the delicate little whine Gee made.

Gerard's gaze followed Frank's down his body and realized what was going on, "I honestly have no idea how the fuck my body works and how it does that. I'm so confused."

"We'll figure it out later," Frank said, still smirking. It died when he picked up the condom, flashing the little silver square at Gerard, "You- you're sure you wanna do it still?"

"Fuck yeah," Gerard said, sounding confident, "I need you so bad..." He whispered after.

Frank hummed deeply and kissed Gerard's cheek before ripping open the condom package, nearly fucking it up. But he got it out of the package, slipped it on clumsily and lubed himself up. He leaned down over Gerard, and Gee brought his legs up to wrap up on Frank's hips. Frank was about to ask Gerard if he was ready or if he still even wanted to do this, but he saw Gerard nod  _yes_ , his eyes closed and looking calm, almost as if he's read Frank's mind.

Frank hummed and positioned himself at Gerard's entrance, pushing in just the tip before Gerard jolted and sounded uncomfortable.

"Ow." Was all Gerard had to say, whispering and pained sounding.

Frank didn't move an inch, "Thought maybe you'd do this with the vibrator, you okay though?" Frank assumed.

" _Eh_ , just because I  _have_  one doesn't mean I  _use_  it a lot, Frankie." Gerard said, breath heaving, even though he doesn't even need to.

"Sorry," Frank muttered, "You still okay?"

Gerard shifted, adjusting his position, "Yeah, uh, keep going."

Frank pushed himself further into Gerard, getting about half way in before Gerard hissed, "Fuck, okay y'know what this is gonna sound weird," Gerard said, Frank stopped moving and looked up at him, his own forehead starting to get sweaty. He raised an eyebrow, "I feel like I need something to chew on? The fuck."

Frank snorted, "Of course you do, fussyfangs."

"I told you not to call me that!" Gerard said, laughing.

Frank giggled and ended up shoving himself deeper into Gerard by  _accident_ , and Gerard cut himself off with the gasp that followed.

" _Fuck_ , yeah, ok.  _Go_ ," Gerard groaned, forgetting about the weird question and finding that the  _cock up his ass_  didn't hurt as much anymore. Frank let himself go and slammed all the way in, panting and relaxing his clammy body against Gerard's oddly,  _not sweaty_  skin? Why the hell not.

Gerard sighed and tightened his legs around Frank's hips, splaying his hands out on Frank's shoulder blades. It felt so fucking  _good_  to have something  _real_  making him feel like this after so long. He came to the realization that he was a lonely motherfucker a while ago, like, before he met Frank. All the friends he had before must have assumed he went to art school or something, like he planned to, or that's what Mikey told them. Meeting Frank was honestly the best thing that had happened to him in  _years_  since he was bitten, and he had no idea that their friendship would turn into this, granted he wasn't going to complain.

He loves Frank so much, what the fuck, it's great.

Frank thrust slow at first, picking up his pace when Gerard moaned and  _begged_ , " _Faster_ , Frankie, oh god  _faster_ ," He ran his mouth about how  _good_  Frank felt too, like he just couldn't  _stop_.

Gerard had a realization and cupped Frank's sweaty jaw really suddenly, forcing him to look up and stare right into Gerard's shiny red eyes. Frank was still thrusting his hips, melting under the intense eye contact with Gee. Gerard was still making little noises, little squeaks and moans while he looked up into Frank's gorgeous eyes, debating if he should actually ask him the strange question. He bit his lip, his fangs poking out.

"You are fucking  _beautiful_ , Gee, f-fuck." Frank breathed.

Gerard would have gone red in the face. He hummed, "Frankie, can I -  _ah -_ ask you another weird question..?"

Frank nodded, still panting and slowing down his thrusts to a gentle rocking, letting Gerard finish a proper sentence, "Y-yeah, shoot."

"Can I, uh," Gerard berated himself internally for thinking it was okay to think about this, "Is it okay if I, um. Bite you. Maybe."

Frank raised his eyebrows, and Gerard kind of freaked out, "Sorry, sorry - it's weird, you don't have to, I'll chew on a shirt, never mind-"

"No, it's ok. Go ahead, Gee." Frank said.

This really confused the shit out of Gerard now, "Wait really. I - what."

Frank balanced himself on his forearms, hanging his head and exposing his neck, "I said it's okay, baby."

Gerard couldn't fucking believe this. He stroked his chilly fingers on Frank's neck, finding that good spot just under Frank's jawline. He was waiting for Frank to go  _Psych!_  when he touched there, but he didn't even flinch.

 _Fuck_ , Gerard though.  _You're fucking serious._

He kissed on that sweet spot, sucking a little bit, and Frank started moving his hips slowly again, trying to be still and get some relief from the pain of how hard his dick is. Gerard cradled the back of Frank's head, "Can I?"

Frank hummed. Gerard nervously mouthed at the skin and scraped his fangs on it, then sunk them in. The ache in his jaw was relieved, and Frank's blood leaked into his mouth, both feelings making Gerard moan. He sucked on the bites with his fangs still  _in_  Frank's fucking neck, until Frank tensed up and groaned, his hips jolting forward suddenly. Gerard moaned again, louder. He shuddered and removed his teeth from Frank's neck, "There,  _there_  Frankie, holy  _fuck,"_

Frank looked down at Gerard and thrust forward again just to see his face. Gee threw his head back, his eyebrows furrowed and fucking wet  _bloody_  lips parted and letting out gorgeous noises. Frank felt uncomfortably close just looking at Gee. He just closes his eyes and hopes that he doesn't cum too soon.

Gerard pats his hand on Frank's shoulder, muttering, "Gotta close them,  _come back_ ," talking about the bites in Frank's neck, which were still bleeding and running, mixing with the sheer layer of sweat. It tickled a bit.

Gerard dragged Frank back down and licked up the side of Frank's neck to clean it up, and Frank groaned quietly. Gee ran his tongue over the bites and they stopped bleeding almost immediately, "O-okay, you're good."

"Can I please fuck you now? God,  _please_..." Frank whined, his head still down and his eyes shut tight,  _painfully_  hard inside Gerard.

"Yeah,  _fuck_  yeah,"

Frank immediately pounded into him, making Gee's back arch off the mattress, moaning, "Oh, yes,  _Frankie yes!_ " and "You're so big, so  _good_ ,"

The sound of skin slapping and creaking of old mattress springs and fucking porn quality moans and groans and whimpers filled the room when Gerard moved his hands up above his head, crossing his wrists. Frank opened his eyes to see what Gee was doing, and he moaned at the  _sight_  of his boyfriend, his long hair splayed out and his soft, cute body all stretched out for Frank to see. Even though his eyes slammed shut as soon as he saw Gee looking incredibly  _hot_  like this.

"Hold on to them Frankie, fucking pin me down, please  _please_ I'm close," Gerard pleaded, and Frank wasn't one to question. He held onto Gerard wrists, slamming in and out of him. 

"Look at me, F-Frankie, want you to see me when you make me cum..." Gerard said, sounding dirty yet endearing.

"...Can't." Frank hissed through his teeth.

"...Why not?" Gerard suddenly felt really self conscious.

"Gonna f-fuckin' cum if I look at you. Don't wanna cum before you,  _God_  you're fucking hot." Frank rasped.

"Y-you too, Frankie," Gerard squeaked, and Frank took a hand away from Gerard's wrists so he could wrap a hand around Gerard's achingly hard leaky cock, pumping him quickly and running his thumb over the slit. Gerard was making these hot little screeches from the pleasure, and he felt like he was about to  _explode._

"M' gonna cum, fuck,  _Frankie_!" Gerard moaned, and frank opened his eyes just in time to see Gee, just like he wanted. Gerard came in weird cold spurts all over his stomach, vision going spotty and blurred, his back arching and feeling like sparks were shooting down his curved spine.

Frank groaned long and loud from how Gee tightened down around him, " _Ah_ , F-fuck,  _Gee_ ," he choked out, coming inside the condom. He let go of Gerard's wrists, letting him relax his arms from above his head and slide his fuzzy legs down from Frank's hips. Frankie made sure he was okay, which he was " _Better than ok,"_ apparently, then flopped on top of Gerard, both of them panting and giggling softly at each other.

Frank pulled out after Gerard shifted uncomfortably and he laid out beside his pale boyfriend, lazily slid off the condom and tied it, tossing it somewhere. Could be in the park lake with 5 dead bodies in it a couple blocks over, or it could be near Gerard's overflowing trash can. Fuck if he knows.

Gerard sighed happily, and Frank turned onto his side, facing a very smiley Gerard, lying on his back with his knees bent up. Gee handed a Kleenex to Frank from his bedside, wiping blood off from around his pretty crooked lips and his own stomach and chest down. Frank did the same for himself, patting down sweat and weird assed cold vampire cum of his stomach.

Frank tugged the duvet with the Star Wars cover on it up over them, then cuddled up beside Gee, putting his clammy arm around Gerard's cold waist, enjoying the contrast in body temperature,  _finally._

Gerard flopped his head over to the side to look at Frank, and he was met with the biggest heart eyes he's ever  _seen._ And now that Gerard has probably just physically  _melted_  because of Frankie's pink cheeks and big loving eyes, it was Frank's turn to actually  _say_  something.

The first thought that came to mind was, "You still have a wicked afterglow even though you're dead, y'know."

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE SAP RIDDEN SHIT FIC ENDINGS THIS IS 3000+ WORDS THE LONGEST ONE IVE WRITTEN ENJOY YA THIRSTIES I LOV <3


End file.
